


Home Sweet Home

by Selenic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: casa_mcshep, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John still found it hard to believe that it was <em>their</em> bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for casa_mcshep, may you have many more years ahead of you!
> 
> Original [fic on casa_mcshep](http://casa-mcshep.livejournal.com/34011.html). Go visit the comm!
> 
> Unbetad, all mistakes are mine :)

 

Home Sweet Home

 

John opened the door quietly, and entered the dark foyer. The whole house was dark and silent, apart from a small sliver of light shining underneath the bedroom door. John still found it hard to believe that it was _their_ bedroom, and contained not only a bed almost three times as wide as the one he was used to, but also memories of sharing that bed with the man he loved.

He took off his jacket and shoes in the dark, and walked to the door and gently pushed it open. The light was on, illuminating a sight that had become so familiar. Rodney was sprawled over his side of the bed and fast asleep, while John’s side was occupied by scientific journals, handwritten notes, and a ginger cat curled on top of it all. It lifted its head and stared at John for a while, before deciding to make a lazy exit in a manner that clearly said “I wanted to be somewhere else anyway”.

John walked up to the bed, and haphazardly collected the notes and magazines, and placed them on the nightstand. Nothing important would go out of place; it was just Rodney’s bedtime hobby to correct mistakes in other peoples published theories. The rustling of paper woke up Rodney, and he muttered something and slowly opened his eyes.

“You’re late,” he grumbled sleepily, but smiled a little.

“Yeah,” John admitted, climbing in next to Rodney. “It’s the new prototype, sorry.”

“You just had to test it, didn’t you,” the tired scientist groaned. “Even though I specifically asked you to wait until I—“ John leaned over and shut him up with a kiss. It seemed to make Rodney forget how annoyed at the arrogant flyboy he was, and concentrate on having his lover back.

“It’s been a long week,” John whispered as he pulled back momentarily. “You can shout at me later.”

“Missed you too,” Rodney replied, before pulling John in for more, tasting of coffee, late nights, and home.

 

~~~ End ~~~

 


End file.
